leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Point
Battle Points (Japanese: バトルポイント Battle Point), or more often known as BP (Japanese: BP), are a special sort of in the Pokémon world that can be won as a prize for defeating s in specific . They can be traded for items or paid to Move Tutors to teach moves. In , at Beach Spots only, they are referred to as Beach Points (Japanese: ビーチポイント Beach Points). Battle Points were introduced in , where they are earned at facilities in the and can be exchanged for various prizes. In the games Generation III In , the player earns Battle Points by winning at the battle facilities in the . Additionally, the first time the player visits the Battle Frontier, Scott gives them a number of BP that depends on the number of times they had previously interacted. Battle Points can be exchanged for items or decorations at the in the Battle Frontier, or spent at Move Tutors who are located in the Battle Frontier. Generation IV In , the player can earn Battle Points by winning at the . Battle Points can be exchanged for items at the in , the location of the Battle Tower. Items the player can purchase with BP include EV-enhancing items and evolution-inducing held items. In , , the player can earn BP from all facilities. In addition, in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the player can earn a limited amount of BP once per day at the Trainer House. Battle Points can be exchanged for items at the or scratch cards at the . In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the player can also spend BP at Move Tutors located in Frontier Access. Generation V In , the player can earn Battle Points at the Battle Subway. In only, the player can also earn BP at the Pokémon World Tournament, as well as from the Global Battle Union and Random Matchup. BP can be exchanged for items at one of the Exchange Service Corners located on each of the platforms at Gear Station. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, they can also be spent at the Exchange Service Corner at the Pokémon World Tournament. Generation VI In Generation VI, the player can earn Battle Points at the Battle Maison and Battle Institute. Whereas in previous games the player would have to complete an entire round (often requiring the player to defeat 7 consecutive Trainers), at the Battle Maison the player is awarded BP each time they defeat a Trainer. In Pokémon Bank, the player earns Poké Miles over time, based on the number of Pokémon they have in their Bank. When the player connects a game to their Pokémon Bank account, they can choose to receive any accrued Poké Miles as either Poké Miles or Battle Points (in which case they divided by 10, rounded down) in that game. Battle Points can be exchanged for items at the Exchange Service Corner at the Battle Maison. In , the player can spend BP at the Move Tutors located at the Battle Resort. Generation VII In Pokémon Sun, Moon, , Battle Points can be obtained at the Battle Royal Dome and Battle Tree. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon only, the player can also play Mantine Surf to earn BP (referred to as Beach Points here) at the Surf Spots at Big Wave Beach, Heahea Beach, Ula'ula Beach, and Poni Beach. BP can be exchanged for items at the Exchange Service Counter at the Battle Royal Dome and Battle Tree. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, they can also be exchanged for items at Surf Spots or spent at the Move Tutors at Surf Spots and the Battle Tree. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II, was revealed to have used the Battle Points he had earned during his challenge to teach his . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對戰點數 (ＢＰ) |zh_cmn=對戰點數 / 对战点数 (ＢＰ) |da=Kamppoint (BP) |nl=Gevechtspunten (BP) |fr=Point de Combat (PCo) |de=Gewinnpunkte (GP) |it=Punto Lotta (PL) |ko=배틀포인트 Battle Point (BP) |es=Punto de Batalla (PB) |sv=Stridspoäng (BP) }} See also * Poké Coupon Category:Currency de:Gewinnpunkte es:Puntos de batalla fr:Point de Combat it:Punti Lotta ja:バトルポイント zh:对战点数